Star Wars: The Hunt
by Rhysati Ynr
Summary: Issaaru Luca and Tom Darklighter are on a hunt to capture Shu Mai. Will they be able to find her in time before galactic war breaks out again?


  
  
The Hunt  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
Now, it was getting ridiculous. If anyone had ever found Coruscant's under- city charming, they would need to see a psychiatrist. The continuous glare from the bright lights and flashing signs was enough to give any unsuspecting tourist a blinding headache. As if that wasn't bad enough, but there was also the constant irritation of sentients trying to sell there wears as the grating music from many of establishments on the streets rang in their ears. But, worst of all, once a single footstep had been ventured, then it was violently retaliated by another rush of beings trying to push their way through.  
Issaaru was probably one of the only sentients in the galaxy that got an adrenaline rush from the thrill of the crowds. She shouldered past a small group of beings, mainly consisting of Rodians. They let out cries of annoyance as she moved past, throwing rather rude appendages up into the air behind her. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand over her shoulder. They may have pursued, if they hadn't have known who she was. She was Issaaru Luca, probably the most feared female bounty hunter in the whole galaxy. Being human, she had very quick reflexes and an unusual tolerance for pain.  
She finally reached her usual establishment, which she entered slowly. She made her way to the bar, receiving many agitated glances which were immediately corrected by and ice cold glare. When she eventually found herself at the bar, she swung herself up onto a stool.  
Soon after, a bar tender came over to her. "What can I get ya?"  
"Jawa Juice, and make it a large one."  
"Cumin' up." The tender poured the drink then turned back around to face her. "That'll be 10 credits please, lady."  
"You must be mistaken." She waggled her fingers slightly. "The price was 3 credits."  
"Sorry, my mistake. 3 credits please."  
"Sure." She tossed him the credits as he slid her drink across to her.  
She sipped at it tasting its quality, and then nodded in the tender's direction to tell him that the drink was satisfactory. He turned away to serve another customer as she checked her chronometer. As per usual, he was late.  
A few long moments later, and she heard someone calling her name from across the other side of the bar. She knew who was coming, so did not turn to acknowledge him. Sequoia dashed towards her, then hopped up onto the stool beside her.  
"Sequoia, you're late. Again might I add?" She finally turned to face him. "Got any bounties for me?"  
"I sure have. But first, I need to tell you something."  
"Go on then, I'm listening. I haven't got long you, know?"  
"Yeah I know. It's about Jango Fett."  
"Oh, my old partner. How's he keepin'? Last I heard he had landed the job of a life time with some cloners. And he'd got a son, too."  
"Uhh... he's actually not doing so well. He's actually... well dead."  
For the first time in a long while, an emotion washed across her face, one of shock. "W...What happened?"  
"He was at the Battle of Geonosis. Had his head lopped off by a Jedi!"  
"Oh poor Jango! Was his son there?"  
"Yep. Saw the whole thing. Pretty traumatic if you ask me." The Balosar shook his head in dismay. "But, the strange thing is, no-one's seen the kid since."  
She tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible while she asked, "When did all this happen?"  
"About six months ago. Anyway, you wanna see some of the bounties I have for you?"  
"Yeah sure." She took a deep breath and regained her image, then took a long sip of her Jawa Juice to stable it.  
"Well, there's the usual hunting down various smugglers and illicit death stick dealers, but there is an unusual one, take a look."  
She took the folder and leafed through it, then dropped it heavily back down on the bar, discarding it.  
"Okay..." Sequoia muttered, a little shaken. "There is another one. It personally asks for you."  
"Really? How original." She flipped through it, quickly scanning the various pieces of data. "Hmm... interesting."  
"I certainly thought so." The Balosar caught her gaze momentarily. "Capturing a Senator won't be easy, but t would really do wonders for reputation! It also pays well."  
"I suppose." She handed the file back to him. "Okay, tell this 'person' that I accept, but with one extra condition."  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I need a list of contacts. The whereabouts of where Jango's son might be.  
"Right, okay." He gave her a curious glance but did not object. "I'll see what I can do."  
"Great." Issaaru rose from the bar, but did not bother to thank him. "I'll comm. you when I reach the rendezvous point."  
"Alright," he replied. "Oh and Issaaru, try and stay out of trouble?"  
  
She flashed him a wink and a teasing smile. "Oh I won't don't worry."  
As she walked away, he added, "But I do worry!" 


End file.
